


Tribulaciones Nocturnas

by Dune_Carrez



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aflicción, Gen, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Spanich story, Tribulaciones Nocturnas, dibujo, lágrimas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dune_Carrez/pseuds/Dune_Carrez
Summary: A vosotros. A tiEstoy muy feliz presentaros la traducción de mi One-Shot "Tribulations Noctures".El español no es mi idioma maternal, pero hace tiempo que vivo en España entonces puedo empezar a traducir mis historias.Seguramente habrá errores en mi texto, así que sentios libre de informarme. Me ayudará progresar en el idioma.OS en el universo Miraculous - Las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Los personajes pertenecen a Thomas Astruc pero esta historia me pertenece a mí.





	Tribulaciones Nocturnas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tribulations Nocturnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337670) by [Dune_Carrez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dune_Carrez/pseuds/Dune_Carrez). 

Subiendo sobre una chimenea, la heroína de París admiraba su ciudad. El cielo aclarado y los miles de bombillas que iluminaban las calles daban un aspecto mágico a la vista, sobre todo cuando la gran Dama de Hierro estaba apostado en el centro del paisaje, elegante. Una sonrisa tomó forma sobre sus labios rosados. París estaba bella esta noche.

Después haber llenado su mente de este paisaje, decidió volver en su casa. Se coló con discreción sobre los tejados, saltando de balcones en terrazas. A pesar de su traje llamativo, nadie vio la Mariquita bailar en las alturas. Cuando había empezado un enésimo salto, percibió, al borde de un tejado, una sombra que se dibujaba a contraluz del claro de luna. Habría reconocido estas ojeras de gato en cualquier lugar.

Una duda se insinuó en ella. El Gato lo había dicho que no sería disponible para patrullar esta noche, pero estuvo aquí. Y más se acercaba, más una sensación desagradable se pegaba a su piel. El héroe había las piernas contra su torso, el mentón sobre sus rodillas. El chico, con la mirada picara y la sonrisa maliciosa, no estaba de salida esta noche.

Se acercó y puso una mano suave sobre la espalda de su compañero. Las ojeras de Chat Noir se aplastaron sobre su cabeza.

—Buenas noches mi Lady —murmuró.

El dolor en su voz la paralizó. Una bola se había formado en su garganta sintiendo todo el malestar del gato. Su postura, su voz, su aura, todo exudaba la angustia. Ella se contentó tomar asiento a su lado sin decir nada. El silencio se alargó en la noche oscura. Y más los segundos pasaban, más la atmósfera era pesada. La señorita giró su cabeza hacia su amigo.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —sopló.

La situación la ponía incomoda, debía parar este jaleo de silencio.

El chico siguió mirar la luna un momento antes de sonreír con pena.

—Concierne mi vida normal, nada que puedes entender.

No había ningún reproche en la voz de Chat Noir, pero una tristeza tal que Ladybug maldijo un momento su condición de superhéroes. ¿Cómo podía pretender ser su amiga si no podía estar ahí en estos momentos?

—Chat... No podemos poner nombres sobre nuestras caras, pero jamás te impide de hablarme si lo no necesitas. Jamás.

El chico cerró los ojos con tan fuerza que casi dolía. La consideración de la señorita hacía tanto bien que mal. Iba a ahogar. Era difícil llevar este peso sobre sus hombros. Quería liberarse de una parte. Pero por otro lado no. ¿Por qué sus sentimientos estaban tan confusos a veces?

—Yo... Es...

Apretó sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas e inspiró fuerte.

—Hace 7 años que mi madre...

Tragó como lo pudo la bola de emoción que obstruía su garganta.

—Que murió.

Decía eso con el alma hecha pedazos.

—Debe ser difícil para ti —respondió suavemente su vecina.

Giró sus ojos hacia ella, sorprendido. Lo miraba seriamente, una certeza suavidad haciendo brillar sus ojos azules. Un sentimiento de gratitud reconfortó su cuerpo. Lo perdonaba la eterna «lo siento» que no quería decir nada. ¿Lo siento de qué? La mayoría de la gente decían eso más a falta de otra opción. ¿Están responsables de algo en estas situaciones? No. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Sienten pena que perdiera su madre y que tuviera aprender a vivir sin ella? Seguramente. Pero no tanto como él.

Encogió los hombros.

—No sé si es difícil. Lo que pienso es un poco confuso.

—¿Y qué opinas? —lo pidió.

No lo forzaba, él lo sabía. Lo ofrecía una salida.

—¿Ya perdió alguien Mariquita?

Frente a la respuesta negativa que lo dio, él miró la luna de nuevo.

—Entonces no puedes entender.

Miró la luna con él.

—No, pero puedo escucharte.

Se sentía a flor de piel.

—¿Y qué quieres oír Ladybug?

Se levantó con precipitación antes de darle la espalda, fastidiado.

—¿Lo que hace cuando te anuncian que tu madre no volverá? —gritó.

Caminó de un lado para el otro.

—Tu mundo no se desploma. No, no ahora. Primero la información pasa por tus ojos frente a las miradas perdidas de los que te lo anuncian. Y después por tus ojeras cuando las palabras devastadoras están pronunciadas. Entonces tu cerebro hace los vínculos y envía todo al resto de tu cuerpo.

Apoyó con fuerza un dedo sobre su corazón.

—Te sientes cansado y tu corazón palpita tan fuerte que resuene en todo tu cuerpo. Porque quiere escarparse. Si tu tórax podía abrirse, lo haría y lo permitiría irse. Pero no se puede.

Miró el suelo.

—Te acuestas y respiras. Es tu única certeza. Te hablan, pero no oyes nada. No quieres. Porque sabrás que todo eso no es una broma y ahora tu mundo se desplomara realmente.

Sentía sus miembros temblar, pero no podía callarse.

—Entonces, hice lo necesario para no desplomarme. No casi lloré en el acto. Solamente reflexioné a lo que podría hacer para tranquilizar mi padre. Tomé ciertas cartas en el asunto, diciendo que todo iría bien. Porque él se desplomó —murmuró.

»Lloraba y creé que lo mataría. ¿Cómo habría hecho si también me desplomaba? Entonces les quince primeros días me mantuve fuerte. Avanzaba sin pensar. No debía pensar.

Con una triste sonrisa en los labios, continuaba.

—Y un día no pude soportar más. También me desplomé. Estaba solamente un niño, pero había fracasado. Lloré tanto Ladybug. Fue como si mi corazón se destrozaba. Había la impresión de morir una y otra vez. Y las lágrimas me enturbiaba la vista, no veía nada, solamente sombras —explicó, mirando al vació.

»Tuve dolor más allá de las palabras. Estaba inconsolable, pero sobre todo en una rabia indescriptible. Quería mi madre conmigo. Nada más. Entonces, empecé ahogar. Demasiado lágrimas, demasiado emociones. La realidad estaba demasiado dura. No podía respirar —dijo sin aliento.

»Creo que, si mi padre no me había estrujado hasta romperme los huesos, sería muerto. Este nuevo dolor me permití quedar conectado a la realidad. Continué a vivir. A sobrevivir.

Apretó los puños.

—Pero estaba tan enfadado. Estaba peleado con el mundo pera no me callaba. Debía ser fuerte frente a mi familia. Entonces lloraba durante la noche cuando no había nadie para oírme. Y durante el día, entraba en guerra conmigo. No ceder, no ceder —repitió.

»Mi abuela había perdido su hija, mi padre su mujer. No había perdido mas que ellos. Tenía ya un padre. Y los veía tan malos y tenía dolor también —gimió apretando más los puños, sintiendo las garras a través del traje.

»Empecé tener ideas dolorosas y avergonzadas. ¿Si había sido mi abuela en su lugar? Después de todo es en el orden del día. ¿O mi padre? Pero no sé si mi madre habría podido vivir después de eso —susurró con dolor.

»Y habría podido ser yo. Lo deseó tanto sabes. Es egoísta, pero no quería vivir eso, no lo quería. Imaginó mil millones de escenarios donde ella no moría. ¡Porque debería haber sido muerto yo en lugar de ella! Yo, no ella...

Levantó los ojos hasta el cielo para reprimir las lágrimas que se acumulaban.

—Pero no se cambia el mundo. Jamás. El pasado es el pasado. Entonces continué. Continuo. Pero me siento tan solo. Quisiera que alguien me entiende. Pero nadie puede entender. No entiendo todo tampoco —dije con una risa cansada.

»A veces, tengo la impresión de ser bipolar. Me encierro en mi cuarto, buscando la soledad, pero quisiera estar rodeado de gente. Lloro en silencio para que nadie me oiga, pero sueño que alguien entra en mi cuarto. Odio la gente y al mismo tiempo no quiero que me deja. Quiero estar odioso, pero me abstengo —escupió cuando su corazón estaba a punto de explotar.

»Déjame. No me abandonéis. No sé lo que quiero. Poder golpear algo, alguien, hasta que no tenga fuerza. Que me mantengan al abrigo para siempre. Que se compadezcan de mí, que hagan como si nada. Que me ignoren, que me amen —continuó en voz más baja.

»Le reprocho a mi padre de no hacer más. Le reprocho a mis amigos de hacer lo suficiente. Quisiera que la gente haga mejor, haga más. Lo necesito. Necesito...

Se calló un momento, antes continuar en voz baja.

—Yo... Es el problema. No sé realmente lo que necesito.

No se atrevió a mirar la chica. Agarró su brazo izquierdo.

—Vi alguien. Pero no me ayudé. Y decimos que nos acostumbrados a la ausencia, que pasará, que será más fácil. Pero la gente no entiende nada. No nos acostumbramos, aprendimos a vivir con eso. Frecuentamos la falta como frecuentaríamos un conocido que nos imponemos. Algunos días, lo soportamos. Otros no. Y no pasa. No es más fácil. Pero cada día no es una lucha tampoco. Si al inicio las sonrisas parecen ser un lejano recuerdo, vuelven. Porque no podemos estar afligidos en cada momento de nuestras vidas. Entonces, hay la culpabilidad de continuar vivir sin ella.

Hizo una pausa.

—Hay días, me siento bien, y otros, quisiera morir de nuevo. A cada día que pasa, siento su cruel ausencia. En cada ataque de risa, en cada lagrima, en cada alba que empieza y en cada día que termina —declaró.

»Esta en todas partes porque soy una parte de ella. La estima, la estimaré por siempre. Y a veces, cuando mi alma no me parece pesar una tonelada, oigo su sonrisa, su voz y es bien. Estoy en paz con eso —admitió en un murmullo.

»Y hay esos momentos del año donde me siento vacío de todo. Quiero luchar, pero ya no tengo fuerzas. Renuncio despacio. Oigo los que digan que es el pasado ahora. Pero jamás será el pasado realmente. Continuará ser mi madre a pesar de su muerte. Siempre. Y todavía en 20 años, habrá noches donde lloraré su ausencia y aullaré hasta desgarrarme los pulmones. Habrá días donde estaré tan feliz que tendré el corazón demasiado lleno y sonrisas de sobra. Y cuando vendrá la fecha de este drama, tendré esta terrible melancolía que me perseguirá. Como una cita importante que tememos. Pero que me recuerda que la vida es corta y la muerte imprevisible.

Sintió sus labios temblar. Las lágrimas habían empezado a salirse de sus ojos, sobre su mascarilla y sus mejillas. Sintió su respiración hacerse más corta. Y la ola le aquejó, con fuerza. Su corazón sufría un terrible dolor. Cayó de rodillas.

»Me hace falta. Me hace falta y no puedo nada con eso. No podré jamás nada con eso. No puedo, no puedo.

El cuerpo de Chat Noir estaba agitado por sollozos fuertes. Salmodiaban sin interrupción su pena creciente. Ladybug asistió a la escena boquiabierto. Lagrimas silenciosas habían hecho su camino desde un momento sobre su cara. Sintió también los sollozos venir en su garganta. Llevó su mano hasta su boca para contener esta mar que se anunciaba y se levantó. Cayó de rodillas cerca del chico y lo envolvió de sus brazos.

—Estoy aquí Chat. Estoy aquí —lo dijo a través de sus lágrimas cuando las del héroe se intensificaban.

»Tienes el derecho de estar afligido, devastado. Tienes el derecho de llorar. ¿Oyes? Tienes el derecho. Entonces llora. Deja todo eso irse para hoy —lo dijo en voz alta pero interrumpida de sollozos.

»Dime que me odias si te alivia. Dime de irme, me quedaré aquí. No te abandonaré, jamás. ¿Me oyes? Jamás —lloró.

Sobre los tejados, las siluetas de los héroes se recortaban en la noche. Pero parecía más a dos frágiles muñecas zarandeadas por el viento, por la vida.

Y las lágrimas se agotaron.

Entonces, mientras sus ojos enrojecidos, Ladybug trajo con suavidad Chat Noir en su camino y les hizo ganar altura. Y, sin una palabra, se sentaron uno contra el otro y contemplaron el alba levantarse, rodeando el cielo con un halo dorado.

Y el sol se impuso frente a la noche, inundando París de vida.

**FIN**

_No hay – quizás – vida después de la muerte, pero no es una finalidad por sí mismo._

_Los desaparecidos vivirán siempre en nuestros corazones y nuestros recuerdos._

_Entonces, autorizaos a estar afligidos, pero sobre todo permitid a la alegría manteneros cuando se presenta. Permitid el miedo guiaros a veces, pero no temáis estar valientes. Odiad con pasión y amad hasta romperos el corazón. Perseguid vuestros sueños y cumplidlos._

_Vivid, reíd, llorad._

_Para ellos._

_Pero sobre todo para vosotros._

_A ti,  
Con todo mi amor._

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a Wintertundras (Instagram) para las ilustraciones <3


End file.
